


No Exit- Part Two

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	No Exit- Part Two

After the paperwork was all done, you, the Winchesters and Jo was inside, looking into the case.

“Does your mother even know you’re here?” Dean asked, glaring at Jo.

“I told her I went to Vegas.” Jo shrugged.

“You think she’s going to buy that?” Dean scoffed.

“I’m not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos.” Jo smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Hell yeah!” You high-fived Jo and grinned, proud.

“Don’t encourage her, Y/N. She shouldn’t be here. You shouldn’t have lied to your mom.” Dean said, shaking his head.

“Well, I did. She thinks she can keep me from this but she’s wrong. I am an adult and I can live my life how I please. So, untwist your panties and deal with it.” Jo said, sassing Dean. You snickered and grinned, the girl power in the room was overpowering the man power. Dean glared at Jo before sliding his eyes over to you.

“I can’t believe you’re okay with this.”

“Okay with this? I’m the one who invited her here.” You said, stepping closer to Dean as if you were challenging him.

“Wait, where did you get all that money?” Sam said for the first time in a while.

“Working at the Roadhouse.” Jo shrugged.

“Hunters don’t tip that well.” Dean counter argued.

“Well, they aren’t that good at poker either.” Jo said in a sickly-sweet voice.

“You have got to teach me how to do that. I mean, I’m good at poker but not that good.” You said to Jo, nudging her side. Dean was about to say something when his phone rang.

“Yeah?” Dean said once he answered. You didn’t know who this was and waited for him to say something else.

“Oh, hey Ellen.” Dean said, looking at Jo. She looked at you with wide eyes, silently asking for help since you knew Dean a lot better than she did.

“I’m telling her.” Dean whispered, holding the phone away from his ear.

“No you aren’t. Do it and see what happens. You think I won’t retaliate? Please, I won’t hesitate to show you that I can easily kick your ass.” You threatened, glaring at your boyfriend. He was being a real ass right now. You might as well be one too but this was about more than him acting up. You took this little act of his personal.

“I haven’t seen her,” Dean said, glaring at you. You knew he was pissed at you but you could care less. “Yeah, I’m sure. Absolutely.” Dean hung up but his eyes never left yours.

“Thanks.” Jo said, putting a hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah, no problem.” You said, not looking away from Dean.

“Can I talk to you?” Dean grabbed your arm and didn’t wait for you to answer because he wasted no time pulling you into the hallway.

“What do you want? We’re kind of working a case.” You said, crossing your arms.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Dean asked, pissed.

“What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so against Jo working this case? She’s the one who took the time to find it all on her own. That right there, is called dedication.”

“Y/N, she is a child. She doesn’t know what she is doing. Jo doesn’t need to be hunting!“ Dean yelled.

"Dean, this isn’t about Jo! This is about you! God, you’re so scared to let people in that you can’t even see when they’re trying to help! Ellen and Jo are trying their best to track this demon down so the least you can do is let them in!

“You don’t have to be best friends with them, hell, you don’t have to love them. All I’m asking is that you give them a chance and you’re not being fair to Jo! So, who cares if she lied to her mom? If she wants to hunt, then fucking let her! This has got to stop, Dean. You’re so possessive over the people you care about.

“Yes, I love you for that and I won’t ever stop loving you. But people want to help you and you’re letting your fear of not being good enough get in the way of that. So, please, all I ask is that you try to see this her way.

“Need I remind you that I was 8 fucking years old when I came into the life. You were 5. Sammy was just a baby. Now tell me, you can’t get any younger than that. I went on my first hunt when I was 14 years old. I fucked up, I got hurt, yes, but you didn’t kick me out. You helped me get stronger. Dean, she lost her dad to hunting. Give her some slack.” You said, turning back around, done with the conversation.

You walked back into the room and smiled at Jo who was sitting at the table with blueprints to the building in front of her. She was flipping a small knife in her hands and you took a seat next to her.

“Is everything okay?” She asked quietly.

“Just reminding Dean of what he already knows. Now, what did you find out?” You said, hearing the door click and the familiar footsteps make your way to you.

“This place was built in 1924. It was originally a warehouse and then converted into apartments a few months ago,” Jo started to say. “Before that, there was nothing here. Just an empty field.”

“So, most likely scenario, someone died bloody in the building, and now he’s back and raising hell.” Sam said, trying to fit the pieces together.

“No, I already checked. In the past eighty years, not one violent death. The worst thing to happen was a janitor who slipped on a wet floor.” Jo said, apparently having all the answers.

“Nice job.” You said with a smile. She smiled back at you, glad that someone who supporting her in this decision.

“Would you sit down, please?” Jo said, looking at Dean who was pacing. He wasn’t happy that Jo was here but you were right; you were a lot younger than Jo was when you started hunting. Dean reluctantly sat down and he looked at Jo.

“So, have you checked police reports, county death records…” Dean listed off the different sources.

“Obituaries, mortuary reports and seven other sources. I know what I’m doing.” Jo said, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, Dean, she may be young but she’s not stupid.” You said, defending your friend.

“I think the jury is still out on that one.” Dean muttered.

“Okay! So, uh, it’s something else, then. Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it.” Sam suggested, hating the thick tension in the air.

“Well, we have to check the entire building. Everywhere we can get to, right?” Jo said, standing up.

“Right, you are coming with me. We’ll take the top two floors.” Dean declared, standing up.

“We’d move faster if we split up more than that.” Jo said with a huff.

“Oh this isn’t negotiable.” Dean snapped.

“Dean, she’ll come with me. You and Sam can go inspect the lower floors. Come on, Jo.” You said, taking your gun and flashlight, walking out of the apartment. Jo was right behind you in a matter of seconds.

“You know, he looked pissed.” Jo said, walking with you to the stairs.

“He deserves it. He’s acting like a real ass right now. He thinks that he can control you and I won’t let that happen. I grew up with him and he’s never acted like this before with me so I’m not sure where this is coming from.” You sighed.

“Maybe he hates new people.” Jo said with a shrug.

“No, that isn’t it. Let’s just get this case over with so I can have a long talk with him.” You said, taking out your EMF reader.

“This should be easy. This spirit goes after blondes and last time I checked, we’re both blondes.” Jo said, walking down on of the halls.

“You want to be bait? Are you sure this is what you want?” You asked, biting your lip. You were perfectly fine with being bait; you’ve done it enough times to know all the tricks. But Jo was new to this. You loved that she wanted to hunt but she shouldn’t go all out in the first run.

“Y/N, I know what I’m doing.” Jo said, walking ahead of you.

“That’s not what I’m saying, Jo, and you know it. I’ve been the bait plenty of times to know what goes down. I’m just worried about you. You’re the first real friend I’ve had in such a long time and I would hate for something to happen to you.”

“You’re right. This may be dangerous but this is the quickest way to draw him out and you know it. Besides, you will be there with me. I won’t be alone.” Jo reasoned with you.

“Fine. We stick together.” You said, walking next to her. You two walked a little further before stopping next to a grate on the floor.

“I’m sorry you got put in this life at such a young age.” Jo said, sighing.

“Me too. There are times where I wish that I could be normal. So much shit has happened to me and I wish it hadn’t. But I can’t think about that. All I can think about is how many lives I’m saving by doing this.”

“That is one of the reasons I do this. My dad was a great hunter until he died. I need to follow him. This is what he would have wanted. This is how I feel close to him and I can’t have that taken from me.” Jo said sadly.

“Believe me, I understand. The only thing I have from my mother is a letter and a car key. It isn’t much but this makes me feel closer to her. Plus, I know who my real dad is. I just haven’t had the time to sit down with him and talk to him about her.”

“Who’s your dad?” She wondered. Before she could answer, you felt a hand grab at your feet. Apparently, Jo felt it too because she jumped back with a gasp.

“What was that?” You asked, looking down.

“I don’t know.” She said, biting her lip.

“You smell that?” You sniffed the air, smelling some kind of chemical. You didn’t know what it was but you’ve only smelled it once or twice in your life. You heard your phone ring and you took it out, answering it without looking who it was.

“Hello?” You asked.

“Hey, did you find anything?” Dean asked.

“No, well, maybe. I smell something on the top floor. If you’re near here, come join us.” You said into the phone.

“Alright, don’t move.” You hung up and looked at Jo who was crouching by the vent and shining her flashlight inside.

“Do you see anything?” You asked, kneeling next to her.

“No, this thing is in the way. Do you have anything that can unscrew this?” Jo asked.

“I do,” You turned your head and saw Dean come walking down the hall with a screw driver in his hand. “Excuse me.”

“How did you get here so fast?” You asked, moving out of his way.

“I may or may not have already made my way here before you called.” Dean said, getting to work. You rolled your eyes slightly but let it go. He pulled off the grate and shined his flashlight inside, seeing something. He reached in and nodded when he felt something.

“What is it?” You asked. Dean pulled out a clump of blonde hair and looked at Jo before looking at you.

“Somebody’s keeping souvenirs.” Dean said with a sigh.


End file.
